Of Vampires and Hunters
by koumori wolf
Summary: The humans and vampires have been at war for the past 259 years, and now they're trying to end it, but what happens when the hunters and vampires fall in love? Pairings: RxB, YxY, MxM, SxJ warning: contains yaoi, guyguy, if you don't like, don't read


A/N: hey...one of my friends said I couldn't write a yaoi story, so I've decided to prove her wrong, by writing one about my all time favorite couple, Ryou/Bakura...  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or anything related to it...sadly  
  
Key: er...I've seen names done differently a lot so here's how they'll be in my story: (yeah, I know...so original ^^, you'd never guess who I was talking about)  
  
Ryou Bakura: Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura: Bakura  
  
Yami Malik: Marik  
  
Malik Ishtar: Malik  
  
Yugi Motou: Yugi  
  
Yami Yugi: Yami  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC WILL CONTAIN YAOI, WHICH IS GUY/GUY, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
It was a cold and dark night going on eleven o'clock. The streets where empty except for two boys who were standing near a brick wall.  
  
"I can't believe we lost him!" one of the boys, with long white hair yelled out in frustration, "we were SO close!!"  
  
"I know," the other boy with tri-colored hair muttered, "but there's nothing we can do about it...we might as well go home for now, Ryou...there will always be another day."  
  
Ryou sighed and turned his saddened eyes in shorter boy's direction, "I know, but if we had caught him, we wouldn't have to live in the hell hole we do, we could have ended the war!"  
  
The shorter boy gave a faint smile, "I seriously doubt us catching _one_ vampire would end the war."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Yugi; I believe that if we just capture one of them, we can make it tell us where the Dark Lord is. Once we know, we can tell our squadron leader and set up some kind of plan to defeat the vampires once and for all," Ryou said drifting off into a dream of where the world was at peace, instead of being terrorized by vampires. A life where his parents were still living, having not been brutally murdered before his eyes, by the Dark Lord himself.  
  
Yugi gave his friend a reassuring smile, "The war will end eventually, just not today...come on, let's go home."  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
At 'home' Ryou immediately ran towards his bunk room, but was stopped as he ran full force into a taller blonde boy. Ryou fell onto his butt, and looked up angrily at the person he had just bumped into. His features softened when he recognized this person as one of his friends.  
  
"Hey Malik, what are you doing out here so late?" Ryou asked confused, "shouldn't you be sleeping? It's going to be a long day tomorrow."  
  
"I could very well ask the same of you," Malik replied with a small smirk tugging at his lips, "beings as it's you, who has to go through finals tomorrow, to become a full fledged hunter."  
  
Ryou was about to start an argument, how Malik also had to take the finals when Yugi ran up behind him panting, and in an obvious hurry.  
  
"Come on guys, Sergeant Clooney is coming this way!" Yugi just barely gasped.  
  
Ryou and Malik just stared at him for a few seconds, trying to understand what he said through all his gasping. It wasn't long before their eyes widened and Malik hissed, "What's that jackass doing about so late??" before turning and running back towards the bunk room. Ryou and Yugi followed suit, and they all ran as fast as they could to their separate beds and dived in, pretending to be fast asleep, when Sergeant Clooney walked in carrying a flashlight and checking to make sure all his students were obeying regulations and not staying up past curfew. He walked over to Ryou's bed, and frowned when he noticed the young boy was still wearing his shoes.  
  
Frowning to himself he murmured, "That boy always was a weird one, but I just can't imagine how uncomfortable it must be to actually _sleep_ in one's shoes," He was lost in thought about what it must be like sleeping with shoes still on, when he heard muffled laughter coming from one of the other beds. 'Who's still up past curfew?' He wondered to himself furiously. Sergeant Clooney, liked to think he was a fair man, but he absolutely _despised_ being disobeyed. 'Whoever is still up is going to live through HELL!' he thought to himself, already devising plans of torture.  
  
Unfortunately for Sgt. Clooney, but fortunately for the poor soul who was still awake, Clooney wasn't able to find out who had laughed, and ended up leaving, stomping his feet a bit in a little pout, at not being able to punish some poor 'innocent' soul. About five minutes later when Ryou was sure Sgt. Clooney was gone who sat up, three other's sitting up with him. Malik immediately started scowling at another blonde next to him, "You could have gotten us in deep shit!" he growled through clenched teeth.  
  
The other boy paid no attention to Malik's scowling, he calmly replied, "Hmmm...I thought you said you didn't care if you were caught?"  
Ryou and Yugi gave each other wear glances that said, 'not-this- again.' They sighed and tried to break up the fight before it even began.  
"Come on Joey, leave Malik alone, we should all just go to sleep, finals are tomorrow!" Yugi mediated, but Malik and Joey weren't listening.  
  
"I don't care about getting caught!" Malik tried to defend himself, "I just don't feel like getting cleaning duty or any other kind of sick, demented, and twisted punishment, so soon after getting off of the last one."  
  
"Suuuuure, that's it." Joey taunted, reveling at the fact he was getting on Malik's nerves, and not the other way around.  
  
"Come on guys, you don't want to get in a fight now, and not be able to finish the physical part of tomorrows finals do you?" Ryou asked, hoping maybe the two boys would see some sense in what he was saying, and stop their bickering, but his attempts were in vain, Malik and Joey began fighting like there was no tomorrow. Fearing that Sgt. Clooney, would come in make them take the finals now, beings as they were all 'already up and ready to go, if they were fighting,' Ryou grabbed a pillow and threw it at Malik's head.  
  
Yugi stared at Ryou in disbelief as Malik grabbed the pillow off from the top of his head with a stunned look on his face. Ryou began to fidget under Yugi's gaze, "What? It was the only thing I could think of to get them to stop bickering, and I am _way_ too tired to do the finals!" Ryou muttered trying to defend his actions.  
  
Yugi just shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips, as he lay back in bed preparing to go to sleep. Ryou, too, lay down and closed his eyes reviewing everything he had learned so far in his head.  
  
Malik was still staring at the pillow that had recently assaulted him, when Joey began to snicker. Malik quickly gave Joey one of his most menacing glares before threatening him, "You better shut up!"  
  
"Or what?" Joey laughed, "you'll hit me with your pillow?"  
  
"Exactly," Malik smirked before smacking Joey across the face with his pillow.  
  
Joey fell off his bed from the impact, but was quick to recover. Standing up he grabbed two pillows. "Oh, that's it...this is war!" he exclaimed before jumping Malik, and hitting him with his pillows. Malik retaliated by grabbing a bat he kept hidden under his bed, and hitting Joey over the head with it.  
  
Joey managed to murmur, "That wasn't fair...this isn't over you!" before falling backwards, unconscious. Malik smirked, before crawling into his bed, and going into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Ryou sighed and shook his head, before he too, drifted off to sleep.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Bakura was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He didn't feel like getting up, but he knew he had to report to the Dark Lord for a meeting about how they planned to end this war with the humans. Grumbling he stood up, and walked over to his bedroom window. Within a matter a seconds a set of wings grew from his back, and he stretched them a bit, before taking to the air, heading to the Dark Lord's headquarters.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Beings as the Dark Lord lived fairly close to Bakura's castle. It didn't take very long for him to get there. He flew into one of the open windows, and made his wings disappear back into his back. Walking over to the nearest chair in the room, he flopped down into it and began to day dream as he waited for the others to arrive.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Bakura was snapped out of his dreams when he heard two others fly into the room he was in. Looking up he saw that it was just Yami and Marik. "Took you two long enough," he mumbled.  
  
"So-rry!" Marik mock apologized, "unlike you...I _have_ a life!"  
  
Bakura stared at Marik for a few seconds before breaking out in laughter, "YOU...hahaha...have a...hehehe...LIFE?!?!?!?!" he laughed, "what kind of a life would that be? Bar hopping and trying to find some poor lower rank vampire that doesn't know you, and seducing them?"  
  
Marik looked slightly offended and gave a 'humph' before grabbing a seat and also flopping into it. "I do more things with my life then just _that_!" he argued.  
  
Yami just shook his head as the two vampires began fighting. He quietly took his seat and watched his two friends argue, while waiting for the Dark Lord to come.  
  
Yami, Bakura, and Marik had all been vampires for a very long time, longer than most that were still alive. Beings as Vampires grew stronger as they aged; it was needless to say, the three of them were pretty far up the 'royalty line' that the vampires used. Basically what this meant was that in a sense the Dark Lord was King of ALL vampires, and Bakura, Marik, and Yami were the princes. No vampire in the right mind would ever think of defying any of the three. They were respected and feared by all.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The Dark Lord walked into the room he was going to have the meeting in, only to find two of the supposedly great, evil, almighty, etc. vampires having possibly one of the most childish fights he had ever seen.  
  
"Take that back!" Marik yelled outraged.  
  
"Make me," Bakura smirked, completely enjoying himself.  
  
Marik was turning red with rage. "I am NOT a bed wetter!!!" he screamed. I have not had any such accidents in over _5,000_ years!!!"  
  
"There's no need to be ashamed, Marik, none of us blame you, it's not like it's your fault, there are just some things God didn't allow us to control, such as your nightly accidents..." Bakura said in mock sympathy.  
  
"You...are a dead man!" Marik yelled before lunging at Bakura. Yami just shook his head and looked down, embarrassed to know them.  
  
The Dark Lord was floored. He stood there dumbfounded at how these almighty vampires could be fighting over bed wetting. It didn't take him long to recover, and he shouted, "STOP THIS INSOLENCE!!"  
  
Marik and Bakura immediately stopped fighting and quickly jumped back into their seats, pretending nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Bakura asked, acting formal.  
  
Yami sighed and sat up straight in his seat waiting for the meeting to begin.  
  
The Dark Lord shook his head before beginning his speech about how they needed to kill the humans, and do it soon.  
  
"But there are too many of them! For every one we kill, another ten take their place, how could we possibly wipe them out?" Yami asked taken aback by the Dark Lord's plan.  
  
"Simple," The D.L. stated, "We kill them before they can manage to get strong enough to kill us! We kill their fledgling hunters!!"  
  
Marik's eyes widened, "But they're just children!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Precisely," the D.L. whispered, "they would be defenseless against us! We would crush them before they ever got the chance to harm us! Now, I want you three to lead the mission...gather your troops, and first thing tomorrow start attacking every hunter training camp you can find, leave no survivors...no, on second thought, you better round up the weaker ones, to feed the troops and officers, the last thing we need is an army of blood- crazed vampires on the lose!"  
  
"Yes sir," Yami, Bakura, and Marik all mumbled looking down at the ground.  
  
"We'll get right on it!" Marik said.  
  
"Good," the D.L. replied before leaving.  
  
Bakura turned to his two friends, "Do either of you think this is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what can we do?" Yami answered.  
  
"I guess we just have to as he says," Marik said before he too left the room.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, with the troops," Yami muttered.  
  
"Yeah..." was all Bakura managed to say.  
  
+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
A/N: So what did you all think? Was it good? Do you think I should continue on with it? Well, please review!  
  
~koumori wolf 


End file.
